The Moonstone
by Moonstorm123
Summary: 4 cats have been chosen to save the Starclan from destruction. They have been given powers that will help them...or destroy them. Will they succeed? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

"Bluestar!" Yellowfang called over the howling wind, spotting a familiar blue-gray pelt. "Did we really have to meet up here?" "This is the only safe place to talk." Bluestar replied as she reached the grumpy she-cat. "Doesn't seem safe when you think about how we can be blown off in a heartbeat." Yellowfang muttered scratching her claws against the hard rock of the mountain. "Why did we have to meet anyway?" "We need to talk about the extra cat." Bluestar meowed, ignoring Yellowfang. "Are we sure the prophecy doesn't mention her?" Yellowfang questioned. "You know what the prophecy says." Bluestar meowed simply. She turned away, staring into the distance. "I just wish I knew why it doesn't mention her, yet she has still been born with powers."

"We don't even know which one of them is the extra cat." Yellowfang meowed. She lashed her tail against the rocks in anger. "And what's going to happen to her? The prophecy mentions the destinies of the other four cats." "I think the extra cat is one of the ones in ThunderClan. We'll just have to wait and see what happens." Bluestar replied. "Should we tell the medicine cats about the prophecy?" Yellowfang wondered aloud. "I think it's better if only the cats that are involved know about it. If the medicine cats know then they will tell the leaders who will send other cats on the journey instead of the ones the prophecy mentions." Bluestar pointed out. "Is that all then?" Yellowfang yowled as the wind seemed to blow even harder. Bluestar simply nodded in reply and started back down the mountain.

She turned to look back at Yellowfang, blue eyes meeting yellow. Yellowfang barely caught her next words as she quietly meowed "I'm afraid we don't have much time before our connection with the clans is lost for good."

 **A/N- I'm not as good as prologues as the Erin Hunters, but I tried my best. I'll probably update this story a lot if it gets more than 4 reviews (unlike my other one...) but I hope you enjoyed this vague prologue.**

 **Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"The Dark Forest is attacking!" Rockkit yowled. She charged towards her sister, Honeykit, relishing the feeling of the cold breeze on her silver fur. It was a sure sign leaf-bare was coming and Rockkit couldn't wait to see snow. She also couldn't wait to be an apprentice, to hunt for the first time, to have training sessions with her mentor...

"Hey! Stop daydreaming! You look like you're mooning over a tom!" Honeykit teased. Rockkit blinked and realized that Honeykit had pinned her to the ground. She easily pushed her off and tackled her. Rockkit always took advantage of the fact that she was strong yet quick. Her mother, Dovewing, said she would be an amazing warrior. And in a quarter-moon she would be an apprentice...

"Oof! Get off me you big lump!" Honeykit meowed from beneath Rockkit. Rockkit slowly let her up, being careful in case Honeykit tried to pin her down again. "Do you want to go see if Poolkit wants to play with us?" Honeykit asked. "Sure. She's probably in the medicine cat den." Rockkit replied. Their sister, Poolkit, wanted to become the medicine cat apprentice. Rockkit would never understand why she would want to be stuck learning herbs with grumpy Jayfeather instead of learning how to hunt and fight. Poolkit had told Rockkit about so many herbs that she might as well have been training to be a medicine cat as well. Cobwebs for bleeding, marigold for scratches, juniper berries for stomach aches, dock for sore pads, mouse bile for ticks...

"Hurry up!" Rockkit jumped at the sound of Honeykit's voice. "If you can't focus now, how will you focus during warrior training?" That made Rockkit snap to attention. _What if she's right? What if I' going to be a horrible apprentice?_ Rockkit quickly shook the thought away. She would be much more focused during training. During patrols, during hunting, especially during fighting, even when she was cleaning out nests...

"Are you coming or not?" Honeykit asked, annoyed. "Okay, okay, I'm right behind you." Rockkit told her as she tried to keep her mind from wandering. She followed Honeykit into the medicine cat den where she heard Poolkit talking to Briarlight. "So what happened to the Riverclan warriors? How many of them died from the poison?" Poolkit was asking. She didn't notice Honeykit creeping towards her until Honeykit leaped. Poolkit yelped in surprise as she was bowled over. Meanwhile, Rockkit was watching while also trying to study the den. _I wonder how many cats can fit in here. Have they ever run out of room? Oh wait, Graystripe told me about that time when Millie and Briarlight were sick with greencough, back when Briarlight was still a kit, and they had to move every cat that was sick to the abandoned Twoleg nest..._

 _Maybe Poolkit has the right idea, learning everything early. Should I be learning things earlier instead of playing games?_ Rockkit felt horrified at the thought. Shouldn't she also enjoy her time playing games as a kit? Or was it better to train in camp?

"You'll do fine as an apprentice." Rockkit was startled, not realizing she had spoken out loud. "Do you really think so?" She asked Briarlight. "Of course!" Briarlight said kindly. "Just work hard as an apprentice. For now, though, you should enjoy playing with your littermates." "Ok, thanks." Rockkit meowed, feeling extremely grateful. She ran off towards Honeykit and Poolkit, feeling overjoyed.

 **A/N- In case you haven't noticed, this takes place after the Last Hope. I thought of it before Bramblestar's Storm came out so I didn't know that whether or not Dovewing would become mates with Bumblestripe. I kinda like them better than DovewingxTigerheart. Plus that means Rockkit, Honeykit, and Poolkit have Skyclan blood! :)**

 **What do think their powers are? Who do you think is the extra cat? Which couple do you like more, DovewingxBumblestripe or DovewingxTigerheart? Read and Review!**


End file.
